Kasey Wallen
Kasey Wallen is a 14-year-old shapeshifter in Windy Falls, Alaska. He is the older twin brother of Karoline Wallen, and represents the darkness monsters. His role player is Noahm450. Biography Kasey Torrey Wallen was born on August 27 to Muffin Wallen and Ashby Wallen. Kasey was born thirteen minutes before Karoline, and he loves that about himself. Muffin and Ashby were surprised when they learned they had twins, but accepted it, and cared a lot for Kasey and Karol. When Kasey and Karol were four, Muffiin gave birth to Dante, thier younger brother, and two years later, Muffin gave birth to Ginny, their younger sister. He was chosen to be a shapeshifter by B.L.I.S.S. because when he was ten, he inadvertently ran into a bank thief, and without realizing it, stopped this theif from getting away by insulting his clothing choice, and not wanting to show his face because he was "too ugly". Sapiunt knew Kasey had the stuff to be a hero, he just didn't use it. When Kasey and Karoline were thirteen, they were on a family vacation to their grandma's house, which was located in Windy Falls, Alaska, and B.L.I.S.S. knew that this was their chance to get Karol and Kasey. Bill visited Karol and Kasey's dreamscapes the night before they returned home, and told them to beware of the "magic chain". The very next day, all the way in Gravity Falls, Oregon, Kyler Industria put the chain on, which caused Karol and Kasey to transform for the first time. Karol turned into an angel, while Kasey turned into an angel of darkness. Kasey found this extreme, and wanted to use this against other people, but Karol stopped him. Their parents and siblings, having no clear sight, thought that the twins just vanished into thin air. They called the police, but they weren't able to find Kasey and Karol, until Kyler put the chain off, and Kasey and Karol returned to normal. The twins made a pact that they would stay in Windy Falls, to find out why they transformed, and drastically begged their parents to let them stay in Windy Falls. Muffin and Ashby refused, until they learned that they'd spent all of their money on this trip, and they couldn't afford to go back home. This wasn't true, this was a lie made up by Lyla Cipher, but Muffin, Ashby, and the rest of the family believed it to be true. They moved in with their grandmother, and they have lived there since. They have met two other shapeshifters, Tennie Mireles, the metal shapeshifter, and Cristen Freitas, the ice shapeshifter. Along with them is a girl named Anya Henley, who knows about their secret, and helps them when needed. Kasey has a crush on Anya, but he hasn't told anyone this, not even Karol. Early Life Growing up, Kasey was Karol's polar opposite, and everything that she did, he didn't. Karol was a Straight A student, while Kasey did terrible in school, and was hated by his teachers. However, he secretly just wanted to be noticed by his parents, who loved his siblings way more than him. He is very flirtageous, and a ladies' man. He likes to be sarcastic, and knows the shortcut out of everything and anything, especially homework. Appearance Kasey has spikey, dark brown hair, and brown eyes, like his twin sister. He is one inch taller than her, and considers himself smarter than her, even though the opposite is true. Alliances *Karoline Wallen (Twin Sister) *Tennie Mireles (BFF) *Cristen Freitas (BFF) *Anya Henley (Crush) Enemies *Bill Cipher *Any of the teachers he has had. Likes *Comic books *Being "older" than his sister. *Slacking *Procrastinating *Sarcasm *His powers Dislikes *Cleaning up his room *Doing homework *Going to school *His twin sister *Being ignored Powers/Abilities *Kasey is a shapeshifter. *Kasey is thirteen minutes older than his sister Karol. *Kasey can turn into any darkness being. *Kasey knows a way out of everything. *Kasey is very strong. *Kasey is very handsome. Parents Muffin Wallen.jpg|Muffin Wallen, Kasey's mother. Ashby Wallen.jpg|Ashby Wallen, Kasey's father. Gallery Kasey02.jpg Kasey03.jpg Kasey04.jpg Kasey05.jpg Kasey06.jpg Kasey07.jpg Dante Wallen.jpg|Dante Wallen, Kasey's younger brother. Ginny Wallen.jpg|Ginny Wallen, Kasey's younger sister. Anya Henley.jpg|Anya Henley, Kasey's crush. Category:Resident Category:Windy Falls Resident Category:Twin Category:Fourteen Category:Male Category:Shapeshifters Category:Noahm450